


A Bad Idea

by MissFLT



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i don't know if this is even possible but you never know with kylo ren, work buddies, work responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFLT/pseuds/MissFLT
Summary: Rey is tasked with solving any problems Kylo Ren makes for Snoke Legal, but she likes him more than she should. Has she gotten herself into some deep trouble with the company's most important, risky, and attractive asset?





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A little drabble for quixoticlux's for her birthday! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Happy Birthday!**

Who did Kylo Ren think he was!?

Sure he was the second-in-command at Snoke Legal, but it didn't mean he had to be such an asshole about it.

Rey had heard tell of his nefarious behaviour: he was notorious for destroying his office, especially when he didn't get his way, and sometimes even when he did. According to the rumours, he had cost the company thousands in legal and maintenance bills, almost all of the former regarding confidentiality agreements, and practically everyone on his floor avoided him at all costs, not wanting to be suddenly choked out of a job.

It was just Rey's luck that she had been placed with him as an adviser. It was hoped that her temperance would have a positive influence on the company's most valuable yet risky asset, and that she would be the first to know of any of his indiscretions and thus be able to do damage control before the issue became too serious or was gobbled up by the press. Most of the time, though, she was more of his PA.

She was excellent at her job, but she believed Kylo Ren wasn't quite the monster others had made him out to be. It didn't help that the man was charming and attractive, in a near unholy manner. 

The events of the last week, however, may change her opinion. Rey had been dashing around the city trying to quell the 'rumours' (of course, they weren't that but she had to persuade everyone of import that's just what they were) that he had practically kidnapped a top model and whisked her away to a Greek island. On the eve of her wedding, no less.

Rey had made every promise he had asked of her, and everything that was in her power to provide, to get him to agree to return, including a higher entertainment budget, redecorating his office (again), coming to fetch him from the airport alone, and her company for one (1) evening. He made her sign a promissory note for the last item, take a photo of it, and send it to his personal cell before he agreed to climb onto the chartered plane back to New York. He had insisted that the model receive a nice payoff to keep quiet. 

It was the first time Rey had had to deal with this sort of behaviour. 

This man would be the death of her, she thought, as she waited for him at the private airport. Looking into the sunset, Rey raised her sunglasses to scan the immediate horizon for the pap. She had ensured that all the tabloids had been quelled, but she was still afraid that someone in her office may tip them off.

Ren's plane finally began taxiing along the runway, and Rey climbed into the little golf cart to meet her charge before he decided to make another run for it. She found her heart fluttered a little at her next thought, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone: she had missed him.

Rey had tried not to like him, she really had. But he was someone else with her, someone who made her laugh and smile and in whom she felt she could confide - not that she had, of course. It would be inappropriate considering their work responsibilities. And so he was definitely someone she shouldn't have felt so seriously about. It was a good thing she was good at hiding her feelings. 

Their six months together had garnered a positive relationship and his track record of meanness had dwindled significantly; indeed he had done nothing this… well, crazy… for her entire tenure.

They had spent many hours completing projects, eating takeout companionably, and watching TV shows during their afternoon breaks with the sound off to make their own soundtrack, with results that often left Rey clutching at her stomach and begging him to stop. 

Certainly he had his moments with tantrums and arguments with staff and fellow managers, but this event was different. It was unlike the Kylo she knew. But just like the one everyone had told her about.

She stood just outside the cart with her hands behind her back. As she waited for the doors to open she quickly ran her hands over her hair and let out a sigh of relief that it didn't seem to be as frazzled as she felt.

She stiffened to attention when the door opened, but relaxed when Ren wasn't immediately at the door. It was a good sign; well, as good a sign as she'd ever expect. He wasn't trying to run, and wasn't in a hurry, which was good news for her: she wouldn't have to deal with one of his morose moods. When he was in one of those, he would fly down the stairs in a huff - a sexy and dangerous huff, but a huff nonetheless. Rey thought idly that she should quell those naughty thoughts of hers. 

When Kylo eventually appeared at the opening, Rey stifled a gasp. The tan really suited him. And he'd had a slight haircut. And he had grown a short goatee. And he looked like he had spent every minute of the elopement relaxing, because she had never seen him in a t-shirt, or shorts. She gulped as she saw his calves flexing down the stairs and forced her eyes not to see the way his white shirt strained against his biceps and chest. But nothing could have prepared her for his smile. It did something to her heart, which felt like it had sunk down into her feet.

'Rey!' She grimaced a little at his loud greeting, but something happened to her pulse at the sign that he was happy to see her.

Still at attention, she found herself helplessly waving him hello, which earned her another heart-jarring smirk.

 _He must be drunk_ , she thought

She was wrong. Kylo was, against all odds, as sober as she'd ever seen him. Maybe she needed a week away as well...

'Thanks for not bringing the entourage,' he said as they arrived at a nondescript car. Rey gave him the side-eye, but she was still reeling from this change she was witness to. 'I just wanted to be myself for a while longer,' he said. As Rey sat next to him in the back seat, she turned to look at him fully. 'What do you mean?`

Kylo gave her that dropdead smile again before leaning back and putting his sunglasses back on. 'That's above your pay grade'.

\---

While Kylo spent a teenage girl's amount of time getting ready to see Snoke after his shenanigan, Rey waited in his plush lounge. Everything was black, of course, but more practical than she expected. He had made an espresso for her before he went upstairs. She's not sure if he took his shirt off as he walked away on purpose. She nearly snorted the espresso instead of drinking it.

When he came down the stairs, she knew what she would see as soon as a pair of polished Louboutins started down the staircase. Impeccably tailored trousers followed, and he was busy buttoning a blazer clearly made just for him. She swallowed thickly when she saw his smooth face, and his soft hair flowed around his face. So he was still Kylo Ren after all. Rey didn't know whether she was impressed or disappointed.

'So do you have a barber up there, or what?' Rey tried to joke, testing the waters, seeing how Kylo's mood fared. He huffed a laugh and smirked. A good sign, for her at least. 

They were silent in the limo back to Snoke. It felt awkward. As though Rey knew something she shouldn't. But her job was done. The rumours had been quieted; the model had been quieted; and it seemed that carefree person she had glimpsed seldom over their time together was also gone for now.

She opened all the doors for Kylo, and gently steered employees who didn't know the drill away from the elevator Ren had chosen. Rey pressed 66 and the doors slipped shut. It was when they passed floor 33 that it happened.

Kylo sighed suddenly as he leaned towards the console, pressing the stop button.

Rey squinted at him. 'Wha...' she started, but she couldn't finish her sentence because he had grabbed her wrist in his hand, almost too hard to bear, and turned her to face him. 

She felt a flush rise up her chest and throat at the contact, and she only just managed to look at him quizzically, his eyes molten as he stared into hers. He suddenly turned her palm towards the floor and clasped her fingers, bending over and planting a kiss on the top of her hand. Rey was too shocked to do anything but watch.

Her breath disappeared when he said, in a low voice that tickled her core, 'Have dinner with me.'

And just then, the spell was broken when he reminded her of her obligation to him, the promise she made of one evening. She pulled her hand from him. 'I will hold my end of the bargain, Kylo, since you held yours'.

Kylo pulled himself up to his full height for a moment, as if he realised he'd forgotten himself. 'I never doubted you would, Rey,' he said in his normal voice. He moved his intense stare from her and looked at the ground. 'But I wanted to ask you properly. Because it's not just a game to me.'

Rey was livid. He had made her make that promise, the turd! 'You could have fooled me!' She folded her arms. 'Everything seems to be a game to you! You steal a woman away from her wedding, you disappear for two weeks, you refuse to take calls, you force me to make promises...'

'Rey'. That sonorous tone. 'I made you promise because...' He pauses. 'Because it's the kind of thing I should do. Sometimes I just get lost.' 

'What does that even mean!?' Rey waved her arms about in exasperation before folding her arms again. 

'Okay, there's something you need to know. About all that.' Kylo looked away from her for a moment. Rey softened a little at his tone, and unfolded her arms in a gesture of interest and curiosity.

Sensing the change, Kylo went on: 'Snoke asked me to stop the wedding.'

He glanced again at Rey, her eyes now joined in concern, before he continued with a smirk. 'You sort of ruined it by stopping the gossip.' 

'Wait...' Rey said. 'How often do you do these ridiculous things for Snoke?'

'Well, a haven't had to in a while, but usually… Huh. Usually a lot.’ He chanced a look at her face. ‘I was confused that he had you do damage control...'

'Actually, he didn't ask,' Rey flushed.

Kylo was shocked. 'What?'

Rey shrugged. 'It's sort of a habit for me to make sure you're taken care of'. 

Kylo suddenly moved closer. 'But you went beyond the call of duty here.' 

Rey moved backwards, reaching the wall of the cube they were stuck in. She could just manage a shrug as she looked up into his eyes. 

After a few seconds of silence, she broke eye contact. 'Well, let me go face the music then...' But as she reached to the console to release the stop button, he blocked her, a massive bicep suddenly in her face. When she looked at him, he was impossibly close. He smelt divine, like citrus and cinnamon. His eyes bored into hers. 'I need to thank you, then, Rey.' She watched his eyes move to her lips and then back. ‘For protecting my honour without being asked to… 

'...So have dinner with me.' 

'You know I will'. 

'Have dinner with me because you want to.' His face was closer. She could feel his breath puffing her hair away from her face. 

She tried to laugh, but it just became a snort. 

'Please,' he whispered. 

Rey felt like a doe caught in Kylo Ren's headlights. He whispered again, 'I'll make it worth your while', and his voice sent an impossible sensation down her spine. 

She was drowning. The arm that wasn't guarding the console was on her hip, running light circles over her thin trouser fabric, tickling the skin underneath. 

She thought he was going to kiss her when his face came closer, but he veered off to the side, to whisper desperately into her ear. 

'I want you, Rey.' Her whine was embarrassing. 'Close your eyes'. Rey could do nothing else but comply. 

'Let me tell you what I want to do to you.

'I want to kiss your throat.' One of the fingers from the hand that had blocked her from the console traced a circle on her neck, at her pulse point, raising goose flesh. 

'I want to lick up it.' The finger traced its way up her throat, over her chin, and to her lips. 'I want to kiss these as though I've been thirsting for them my whole life.' 

Rey licked her lips in anticipation, but Kylo just continued his whispers. 'I want to put my mouth on these beautiful breasts...' His finger made little circles around her breast before his impossibly large hand covered it all and squeezed. His other hand held onto her hip tighter. 'And then kiss and lick you all the way to your. Pretty. Little. Cunt'. 

Kylo's fingers traced his words to their destination through her clothes and into her skin and the softness of the pressure just over her clit made her quake.

What was wrong with her!? Sure, it had been a while since she'd been with anyone, but this man, this mystery, had her so close to the edge with just his words and a featherlight touch. 

'I'm going to hold your legs open...' A strong hand reached into her inner thigh and pulled it up so she was balancing on one leg. Kylo moved forward enough to anchor her on his hips. '... And bury my face in your sopping cunt.'

His words must have been magic, because as he said them she could feel the wetness pool in her underwear. She closed her eyes, wondering if he could feel it, too, as he cupped her sex and moved in a slow, torturous rhythm. 

Her heart was beating too fast. 

She was breathing too hard. 

This man was going to make her come with all her clothes on. 

'I'm going to lick and suck your pussy. I'm going to bury my fingers deep inside you.'

Kylo moved away from her ear to take in her flushed face. 'Look at me, Rey,' he commanded, and she could do nothing but obey as his hand sped up its efforts, his palm rubbing her clit as his fingers teased her entrance through her trousers and his free hand gripped her hip even tighter. 

She was so close, she just needed... She needed... 

His voice was husky but impossibly deep, and it was as though it alone made her fall over the edge as he said, 'Come for me, Rey.' 

And there it was. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his, impossibly dark, as she shuddered, literally in the palm of his hand, and rode the wave of an orgasm she never thought she would get from simple light petting. 

She knew she was attracted to this man. But this? _This was something else_. 

Kylo finally moved away from her, supporting her as she came down from her high for a moment before reaching over and releasing the stop button. 

Rey spotted him adjusting himself in his trousers as he stood in front of the closed doors and watched the floors pass by. 

She leaned against the wall of the elevator, too sated and too shocked to move. 

'I suggest you make a stop at the ladies' room before you see Snoke,' Kylo said, looking over his shoulder at her, smirking. 'You look a little frazzled.

'I'll put it a good word for you with him while you're away.' 

The doors opened and he left, throwing another statement over his shoulder: 'Be at my place at 6pm sharp this evening.' 

He spun on his heels, walking backwards as he gave her narrowed eyes a wink before sauntering up the passage. 

Rey glared at him as she brushed her hand over her face. Oh. Dear. Dinner is a bad idea.


End file.
